Sleepwalker
by iloveAdamLambert
Summary: Bella should be happy. She's engaged to a good-looking man with a decent job and lives in an okay apartment. Except for one thing: she's bored. She sleepwalks straight through her life. So what happens when a new resident moves in across the hall? AH.
1. Just The Same Thing

**DISCLAIMER:**_I don't own Twilight. Never did, never will. I do own a snazzy Britney Spears scarf with lyrics written all over it. I also own a box of Fruit Loops. Yums._

**A/N:**_WHOA. It's been forever since I've dived back into the FanFiction world. I missed you guys. Anyway. What better way to celebrate than with a new story? :) __Wait...what's that? Why, yes of course, I know I have like a thousand other stories going on. Hush up._

_This chapter is unusually short, but I wanted to throw something out here so I won't forget this idea. Updates might be a tad slow...as always. _

_Title for this story came from **Adam Lambert's** song "Sleepwalker", though I'm fairly sure the song has nothing to do with my plot. Whatever. It's a good song. Check it out! :)_

_I would love reviews. They're motivating! Thanks, dolls._

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Sleepwalker**  
_Prologue - "Just The Same Thing"_

It was another night. Another monotonous, boring night with nothing eventful happening. Well, excuse me, something unexpected did happen. My fiancé, Edward Cullen, actually came home tonight for dinner.

Shocker.

He usually stayed at his law firm's office way into the wee hours of the night. Either doing extra paperwork or his slutty, blonde secretary, I didn't know. I didn't care to know either.

Needless to say, I was beyond words when he arrived home and asked what was for dinner.

We ate in an empty silence. There was nothing to say. Not even a 'please pass the salt'.

"I'm done with my dinner," Edward said, pushing the plate an inch away from him.

I lazily twisted the last few pieces of pasta with my fork. Not bothering to meet his gaze, I flatly responded, "I'll clean it up."

He nodded and pushed himself away from the cherry-oak table. He lingered a bit as he informed me, "I'm going to go finish up some paperwork at the office. Thanks for dinner."

I ignored his sorry attempt at thanking me and snapped my eyes up to meet his. "Why didn't you just bring it home?"

Edward shrugged into his jacket and sighed. "Bella, don't start this again."

I dropped the fork on my plate with a loud clatter and shoved myself away from the table. Picking up his plate along with mine, I stormed past him and out of the dining room into the kitchen; his footsteps followed me.

"Bella," he said emotionlessly.

I ignored him again as I roughly scraped the remaining food into the trash can. Dumping the plates in the sink, I turned around and looked at him tiredly.

Exhaling loudly, I said, "Just go, Edward. Go do your damn paperwork."

He pressed his lips in a straight line and turned away from me without a word. He walked towards the front door to our apartment, I walked down the narrow hall towards our bedroom.

Pausing, I heard him grab his keys from the hook on the wall and say, "I'll try to be home before midnight."

I kept still for a second before continuing to head towards our room. "Doesn't matter. I'm used to sleeping in a cold bed alone."

And with a slam of the door, Edward left.

I entered our bedroom and immediately headed towards the adjoined bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I stared at my almost lifeless, pathetic features.

I didn't see Bella Swan, the happy, cheerful, wild kinda girl.

I saw Bella Cullen, the sex-deprived, boring fiancée of a lawyer who did the same thing every day: clean, cook, shop.

Basically, I was sleepwalking my life away.

Sighing, I asked myself the one question I had been wondering every night for quite some time now.

"How the hell did I become this way?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ You probably have questions. The next chapter should explain quite a bit and will be more detailed, etc. Like I said, I just wanted to throw something out here...test the waters, ya know?_

_Reviews please! Thanks. I love you all._

_-nikki. :)_


	2. Nostalgia And Male Strippers

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Twilight. I own this really cool Britney Spears laptop cover though._

**A/N:**_ DUDE. I got such a kick out of the six positive reviews I got for the prologue of this story, I wrote this whole chapter today. BAM. I love you guys!_

_Like I promised, this chapter is a whole lot more detailed and explains a WHOLE lot more. :)_

_Hope you like!_

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Sleepwalker**  
_Chapter One - "Nostalgia and Male Strippers"_

_*_

I smoothed away the incessant wrinkles of the yellow bedspread as I looked to my right at the bright, bold numbers of my alarm clock. It was 1:27 AM.

_Midnight, my ass. _

I was almost ashamed to say that I was used to Edward never coming home before midnight. On the occasional night, he wouldn't come home at all.

I sighed and laid back down, pulling the covers up to my chin. Edward and I weren't even married yet, and our relationship felt worn out and loveless.

It hadn't always like this though. He and I had been happy once. We had started dating in our junior year of high school. His father, Carlisle Cullen, had relocated to the small town of Forks, Washington and took up a job as a heart surgeon in our local hospital, while his mother, Esme, worked as some interior designer. Edward and his sister, Alice, entered Forks High School, and almost immediately she and I became the best of friends.

It wasn't shocking, I suppose, that we became friends. I was one of the popular girls in school, though not snobby and conceited like a certain Lauren Mallory, who insisted _she_ ran the school. Maybe that was why Alice and I became friends. Even though she and Edward had been the new kids in town, people were immediately intimidated of them -- which was obviously because of their financial status and striking good looks.

Alice was around 4'10", thin, and had spiky, jagged black hair that, in all truth, only she could sport and make it look fabulous.

Edward himself was incredibly beautiful. He had deep, emerald green eyes and was a little over six feet tall. In high school, he had tussled bronze-colored hair that no one could even think of taming; now it was cropped short in an official and serious manner. He wasn't as built as some men, but he had a nice set of abs on him. His overall physique was lean, and he was…_adequate_ in a certain area, sure enough.

It was actually through Alice that Edward and I developed such a strong connection. We hung out at first at parties and small group hangouts, then it eventually escalated to the point where we were dating and couldn't keep our hands off each other.

When we reached the time for college, our physical contact had decreased some. Of course, it had to what with all of the assignments that were loaded upon us. It wasn't a problem, though. We were both pursuing our dreams. Edward was well on his way to becoming an excellent defense lawyer, and I was having the time of my life majoring in photography.

We were both happy, but once Edward finished law school and actually began to work as a lawyer, most of out time spent together was cut short; he was always at his office or the courthouse, working on an important case. It had been okay, though. He would always come home for dinner, and would sometimes swing by my photography studio and surprise me with lunch.

Then, on my twenty-fifth birthday, he proposed. He came home with a big purple with a bright red bow on it and told me to open it up. When I did, there was another box in it. Same thing happened when I opened that one. When I finally got to the last box, I was giggling and almost hysterical at such a comical sight. The laughter changed to shock when I opened the small purple box. Inside was a three-stone diamond ring, banded in white gold.

Edward didn't ask for me to marry him. He simply nodded and told me he got a promotion, and that later that day he went and bought the ring, fully set on becoming engaged by the end of the night.

I was too happy to care that what he had said sounded a little lame and a tad unromantic, because I was too excited that _I was finally engaged._

So later that night, I went to bed with a pretty, shiny diamond ring sitting on my hand and loads of useless purple boxes, kept for wonderful memories.

Those purple boxes, by the way, were thrown out the next day. Edward didn't see a need to keep them.

I had thought being engaged would be fun and thrilling. I thought I'd be smiling nonstop and gushing over the wedding details, anticipating the big day.

I was so wrong.

Edward and I had been engaged for only six months now and our relationship slowly spiraled into nothing more than a few words spoken to each other each day. Sometimes, we didn't even say anything.

With his new promotion, long, extensive hours were called for and gradually less time was spent together. I rarely saw him anymore.

I even gave up wedding planning. We hadn't set a date, and he never participated in anything. I found it useless.

It was only the two of us living in this apartment in Seattle -- well, really one if you take in the fact that Edward barely steps foot inside here anymore --, but I eventually had to quit my photography job so I could take care of this place.

The apartment wasn't small, but it wasn't overly huge. Located on the seventh floor, it opened up into a large living room with bay windows overlooking the town; a modern kitchen adjoined it. On the right wall as you walk in, there is a door that leads to the master bedroom with a contemporary bedroom attached to it and a walk-in closet. On down the wall, there is another door that leads to a small office that Edward insisted on having. And never used, of course. So its usual inhabitant was only me.

I tried not to believe that I actually quit my job because I was bored, but everyone once in a while the small thought would dance across my mind. I was so unhappy that even my pride and joy, photography, had grown uninteresting and tiring.

Now, I usually spent my time cleaning already spotless things and shopping. Shopping for what I don't know, but that's all I did. I had so many outfits that I had never worn; they simply hung untouched and alone in our walk-in closet.

_Like me. _

Occasionally, I would call Alice, and we would go shopping together as it was her favorite thing to do. Well, besides spending time with her husband, James.

Alice was twenty-six and had already made a big name for herself in the fashion business. She liked to design clothes and was the co-creator of the latest hottest fashion line, "Premonition". This was actually how she met James. He was head of the financial department or something, I forget easily. They didn't hit it off right away, but he finally grew a pair and asked her out on a date. It was actually that night he confessed how long he had feelings for her.

They got married four months later. It was quick and rushed, and no one thought they'd make it past the first year.

They've been married for two and a half now, and, according to them, they've never been happier.

I was jealous. So damn jealous.

I didn't know why I just didn't get up and leave Edward. There wasn't anymore love here, there was no use pretending. Yet something compelled me to stay. Whether it was the fact that I would simply be single, which sounded oddly strange, or the fact that I would be alone, I didn't know.

Though the last one sounded quite familiar.

I was snapped out of my regretful, nostalgic attitude when I heard a loud thud and some scuffling come from outside the apartment. My shoulders twitched in response, and my eyes darted towards the clock and squinted.

It was 1:40 in the morning. Only one other person lived on this floor, Marcus Volturi. He was in his late sixties and was the type of man that went to bed early and awoke early.

Not this early though.

Scuffle, scuffle. Now there were footsteps too.

I threw the bedspread off of me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The wood floor was cold against my feet and sent slight chills through me. As I hastily made my way towards the front of the apartment, I briskly rubbed my arms, trying to create some friction to warm my tingly skin. I was only wearing a thin white cotton tank and swishy pajama pants. I didn't bother with the sexy nightwear anymore; there was no need to.

I undid the latch on the door, unfastened the chain, and yanked the door open to see a man with his back towards me, standing in front of the doorway across the hall.

"Um, excuse me? What do you think you're doing?" I said tersely. I didn't mean to snap, but I was still reeling over Edward and his asininity.

Also, the apartment across from ours had been empty for quite sometime, and I hadn't heard that someone was moving in. The last thing I needed to deal with was a homeless person taking up non-rent across the hall from me.

"Hello? I'm talking to you," I added, tapping my fingers on the side of the doorway.

The man slightly turned his head before turning fully around.

I couldn't help it when my eyebrows shot straight up and mouth fell open.

This man was hot. No, hot doesn't cover it. He was drop dead sexy.

He was tall, just a little bit taller than Edward.

_Shut up. Don't talk about Edward. He doesn't even deserve to be compared to this…this god._

He had on dark blue jeans and a snug black t-shirt that clung loosely to his chest. It was through this very t-shirt I saw that he was quite muscular. Not overly buff, but _just right_. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, and the way his honey blonde hair framed his face made him look even more younger. It wasn't exactly long, but it wasn't short and cropped like Edward's.

_Hush up._

There were small scars on his face and what visible skin I could see, but they were over shadowed by his twinkling ocean blue eyes that somehow looked as though they had seen quite a few things. Perfect pink lips sat comfortably under his cute little nose.

One perfect eyebrow arched easily over his left eye as he slightly tilted his head.

Yep, walking sex on two legs.

"Pardon?" he said with a tinge of a southern accent.

_Oh, my God. Cue the swoon. _

I hastily crossed my arms, remembering I didn't have a bra on.

At this movement, the side of his perfect pink lips raised in a smirk, sending heat rushing through my body.

I cleared my throat and said in a shaky voice, "Um, what…what are you doing out here?"

The smirk slowly faded as he tossed his a quick glance into the entryway behind him and looked back at me. "What? Can't a guy come home to his apartment late at night?"

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before asking, "_You_ live here now?"

Another smirk graced his features. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, no. I just wasn't aware anyone had moved in."

He shrugged and replied, "Well, now you know."

"Quite the odd time to be moving in, don't yah think?" I said, nodding towards a brown cardboard box behind him in his doorway.

"I just got off work."

I wanted to ask where he worked, but that seemed oddly rude.

Maybe he was a busboy? Nah, too old.

Bartender? No. He didn't reek of alcohol.

Male stripper?

I widened my eyes at the thought of club music pumping loudly as he slowly stripped of that black t-shirt. Then the jeans. Then the underwear…ooh.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice oddly loud in the empty hallway. The stupid smirk still plastered across his face.

I cleared my throat and realized I was obviously staring at his nether regions. I could full my cheeks burning with, not embarrassment, but something else.

"Um, yeah. Well, try to keep it down. Some people are trying to sleep," I blurted out in a rush, twisting on my heels and hurrying back into my apartment, slamming the door shut.

I didn't look back to see how he had responded to my brash actions. In fact, I didn't want to know.

The embarrassment was finally hitting me. I'd made a fool of myself in front of my new neighbor. Imagining him as a male stripper. What the hell was I thinking? And no, it didn't even occur to me that I was imaging a stranger, whom I didn't even know for more than two minutes let alone his name, grinding against a stripper pole and had never had even the slightest fantasy with Edward.

"Ugh, so embarrassing," I groaned, climbing into bed.

_Well, the guy _could_ be a stripper. He certainly has the right physique for it…_

I scoffed and pulled the covers over my head, desperately trying to hide from the humiliation.

At last, I finally able to go to sleep. The last thought I had before I drifted off to sleep was a silent thanks to God that Edward wasn't home tonight.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So...thoughts? What do you think of Edward? Jerk, much? And Alice! How do you like her paired up with James? ;) What about the new neighbor? Yums, right?_

_Hope you liked! I hope to have another chapter out soon. Don't hold me to it, though. Heh._

_Review, dolls! _

_-nikki. :)_


	3. Grocery Shopping

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I do own a pimped out Britney Spears jacket. Yeah._

**A/N:**_ Erm. Those of you who know me by now should know I'm a bitch at updating. I would have had this out sooner, but this past week was my dad's birthday, and I had to go visit the cemetary. It was just a tough week for me. ANYWHO.  
I wrote the majority of this chapter tonight so yayy._

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or added me to their alert/favorite thingy. LOVE YA._

_Enjoy, sparklebabies!_

_-nikki. :)_

* * *

**Sleepwalker**  
_Chapter Two - "Grocery Shopping"_

_*_

"No, Alice. You don't have to come over. I'm…busy anyway," I said slowly, sitting on the couch.

It was the next day, and Alice and I were having one of our daily phone conversations. She would call and tell me what was new with her fashion line and how James was doing, while I would only listen and nod uselessly. When it came for my turn to talk, all I ever had to tell her was that Edward came home late last night or he didn't come home at all.

He didn't by the way.

My life was so uninteresting compared to hers, yet she still listened and sometimes attempted to offer advice on the situation. Most of the time she didn't though. I could understand that. There wasn't really anything she could say that would actually make things better.

"Doing…?" she persisted.

"Um." I hesitated, looking around. My eyes darted around the room, finally landing on the shining silver refrigerator sitting behind the island counter.

"I'm about to go out. I have to do some grocery shopping."

While the fridge and cupboards were stocked with enough food, it wasn't _technically _a lie. I could go for some sugar cookies right about now.

"Ooh, I need to too!" Alice chirped into the phone. "I'll meet you at the grocery store in, oh, let's say…thirty, forty minutes?"

"Alice–"

"Bye, Bella!" A loud abrupt click let me know she had hung up her phone.

I rolled my eyes. Alice always had this way of putting people in positions she wanted, whether they wanted it or not.

_Not like that sounded sexual or anything._

I scoffed and heaved myself off the couch. I needed to change out of my pajamas if I wanted to go anywhere.

Entering the bedroom, I made my way towards our walk-in closet across the room. It was spacious, thank goodness, since I had so many clothes from my constant shopping sprees.

I grabbed a black pair of sweat pants and ignored the matching jacket that went along with it, instead grabbing a black sweatshirt. I didn't feel like getting dressed up. It was only a grocery store, after all.

I changed into my clothes and checked my appearance in the mirror above the dresser. I sighed with unhappiness as I gazed at myself. I wasn't ugly. With long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes that I've been told could melt a glacier, I was actually quite pretty. Maybe not as striking as Alice, but not that bad. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I added a black headband as a final touch to keep back and loose small fly-away strands.

Leaving the bedroom, I walked towards the kitchen area by the front door. I didn't feel like hauling my purse around, so I snatched up keys and wallet and shoved them in the front pocket of my sweatshirt.

I locked the front door to my our apartment behind me as I left and turned around, pausing as I looked at the door opposite myself.

A rush of blood filled my cheeks when I remembered the embarrassing moment last night between the new neighbor and me.

My eyes rolled at the thought. There _was_ a possibility he could've been a male stripper.

_Geez, Bella…_

I briefly wondered what the new resident was doing if he was even home, but then turned away and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

The apartment building was nice and quite modern, but it seemed the elevator shaft was a little outdated. Sometimes it would stop for a short bit in between floors, and other times it would halt for an hour or two. We were lucky enough that our building's maintenance guy, Aro, was a pro at fixing it in a jiffy. To be honest, I hated taking this elevator, but I hated even more to take the stairs.

Luckily, it only stumbled and shook a bit as it dwindled down the seven floors and to the lobby level.

I offered the deskman, Caius, a polite smile. He grunted and gave me a curt nod. Always a moody one, that Caius.

Lifting my hood over my head in case it was raining, the doorman opened the glass door and gave me a charming grin.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled and replied, "Afternoon, Felix. And you know I'm not married just yet."

Felix was always in a good mood. Not to mention always in a flirty one…which was actually refreshing. He knew I was married yet still never failed to hit on me. Nonetheless, he never ceased to make me smile.

"I know. I love that fact about you." He smirked then asked, "Should I hail you a cab?"

Standing under the small awning, I shook my head and laughed. "Now Felix, you know you don't have to do that. You're only supposed to open doors."

He chuckled. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"I think I'll be taking my truck today, thank you."

Pursing his lips, he commented, "So, not a backseat kind of girl?"

With a little smirk, I teased, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh, yes."

I quietly laughed to myself and wished him a good day. Across the street, my red pick-up truck sat waiting for me. I had had an older one, a more rusty and almost broken-down truck, but Edward had insisted I trade it in for something more up to date. It was thoughtful at the time, but it still had slightly pissed me off.

Oh, boy, did I miss my old truck.

I sighed and started the vehicle, ready to meet Alice.

It was really only a ten minute drive, but once I got in my truck, the rain had really started to pour down. You'd think that living in a city where it rained quite a bit, people would be used to driving in the rain.

No such luck. People still acted like maniacs.

Arriving at the store, I could already see Alice's little vibrating figure, all excited in the automatic opening doors.

I waved at her and parked my truck towards the back of the parking lot. By the time I reached her, I was drenched from head to toe. That's another thing: _Everyone_ goes shopping on a rainy day and in horrible weather. Why, I'll never know.

"Hey," I said out of breath.

I could tell she was about to say hello when she paused and stared at me, a horrified expression washing over her.

"What?"

She grimaced and looked me up and down. "Um, Bella. Did you get dressed in the dark or something?"

I scoffed and pushed past her, grabbing a shopping cart. "Sorry I can't be as glamorous as you all the time."

Alice shuffled quickly by my side with her own shopping cart and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

A quick glance at her wardrobe confirmed what I had said indeed. Alice was looking particularly spiffy for a trip to the grocery store. She was wearing an adorable grey long-sleeve knit dress with black leggings and black high-heeled boots. Her hair was styled in its usual spiky fashion and she had long, dangling black earrings hanging from her lobes.

"Really, Alice? We're _grocery shopping_," I commented, eyeing her wardrobe

Raising her eyebrows, she said, "Well, why not? I'm only simply promoting my fashion line." She stole another glance at my sweatshirt before nudging me in the ribs. "Which I think you could use a special complementary access pass to right about now."

"I'm having an off day."

"Edward?"

I ignored her and shuffled towards the bakery.

"Thought so," she said to herself.

I groaned. "Maybe I'm just having an off day."

"You've been having quite a bit of those lately," she noted.

"So?" I snapped, grabbing a plastic container of sugar cookies.

I heard Alice huff and a spin of a shopping cart's wheels, and before I knew it, she had turned her cart in front of mine, blocking me from going any further. Her eyebrows were drawn together and she looked annoyed.

"Bella, I love you. You know I do," she started. I could feel my eyes begin to roll and tried to back away.

She quickly pulled back to my side and said, "Just listen to me, please."

I pushed towards the frozen foods aisle and replied, "Alice, I don't feel like a pep talk. Please let me wallow in my self-pity."

"I'm ashamed to say that's all you ever do," she said, snatching up a bag of frozen vegetables.

I snorted.

"I'm not joking! It's really all you ever do!" she exclaimed. "Now, I've listened to you complain about my ass of a brother and while I agree with everything you've said about him, I don't think you should let him ruin your life."

Stopping in mid-aisle, I gaped at her. "What are you suggesting?" I asked. "You think I should–"

"Oh, I'm not suggesting _anything_," she hastily said. "But I am trying to say is that Edward has become an ass. You know it. I know it. We both know it. His job has become his mistress and who the hell knows what became of his actual mistress if he even had one." She glanced over at me to see if I reacted towards her mention of a mistress.

I didn't flinch one bit.

Alice stopped and reached for a pint of strawberry ice cream, tossing it in my cart.

"Like I was saying before, I love you Bella. You're my best friend and on top of that, the sister I never had. I hate seeing you miserable."

Honestly, I hated it when Alice talked like this (which was rare). Her little pep talks made me feel warm and fuzzy and damn right guilty for being such a mopey bitch all the time.

"Edward's actually is your brother," I pointed out.

She stopped her grocery cart once more at the end of the aisle; I did the same. She looked around as though to make sure no one we knew was lurking nearby,

"Edward may be related to me, but that's as far as our relationship goes these days."

I cocked my eyebrow in surprise. I had no idea. I had assumed they chatted every now and then.

Alice continued to gush out the details. "When I first started dating James, Edward immediately disapproved. I don't know, but something about James, threw him off. So of course when I married him, Edward got his panties in a wad and decided to never talk to me again."

I gaped at her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She shrugged. "It wasn't really that big of a deal. I treasure your friendship more than my own brother's, and I didn't want you to get mad at me."

"I wouldn't have!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Still. It was just easier to not tell you."

Blinking, I still couldn't fathom what she told me. Edward and Alice hadn't talked for two and a half years and she was _okay with it_.

Alice smiled warmly at me and placed a small, pale hand on my shoulder. "I told you this because I want you to know that I've known Edward was an ass longer than you have."

I couldn't help but laugh as she kept on poking fun at her brother while we continued to grocery shop. Before we knew it, we were done. She told me she'd call me later as we parted ways outside.

It was still raining hard when I arrived back at my apartment building, so I was soaked as usual and my groceries almost mirrored me. Felix greeted me with his usual persuasive comments, bringing a delightful smile to my face. He even offered to help me carry my grocery bags up to my apartment, but I politely declined. Knowing him, he'd expect a certain kind of tip. I grinned at the silly though.

Even ole Caius greeted me. Maybe not as cheerful as my favorite doorman, but it was still something.

By the time I reached the old, wobbly elevator, I was in a pretty decent mood. Seeing Alice always lifted my spirits, and this particular conversation we had was pretty informing if not insightful.

My fiancé, Edward Cullen, was a jerk.

It wasn't just me who thought it, it was his sister too. And boy, did that make me feel better.

Hey, maybe I'd even leave him. Alice was right. I was unhappy and miserable and in desperate need of something exciting.

I was feeling fairly optimistic and hopeful when a hand suddenly appeared in between the closing elevator doors, stopping them in their tracks.

"Phew. Almost missed it!" a southern accent drawled.

My heart almost stopped and my grocery bags dropped to the floor.

_Holy fuck. __It's my neighbor, Mr. Male Stripper._

* * *

**A/N:**_ I never re-read my chapters once I finish them, so I have no idea how they turn out. Huahaha. _

_So whataya think?! :D _

_Next chapter should be fun to write. ;)_

_Review, sparklebabies! I freakin' love you sexy bitches! :)_

_-nikki. :D_


End file.
